1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retention systems for headgear and more particularly, to an adjustable strap retainer for a bicycle helmet.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous strap retention systems have been developed over the years to hold a hat or helmet on a wearer's head. Headgear retention systems typically include a set of front and rear straps fastened together at a point proximate the wearer's chin. A buckle or clip will also typically be used to bind the ends of the straps together and other guides or fastening means will be used when it is necessary to position the straps with respect to the wearer's head.
Prior art retention systems which use clips, buckles and guides may adequately hold the headgear in place, but such fastening means are often bulky and nonaerodynamic. Bulky structured fastening means are also uncomfortable to the wearer because they tend to rub up-against and irritate the wearer's skin. Most importantly, such fastening means cannot be quickly and easily adjusted by the wearer because the straps must first be unbuckled, unclipped or untied in order to be adjusted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a strap retainer which can be quickly and easily adjusted by pulling either of two straps being retained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a strap retainer which lays smooth and flush against the side of a wearer's head so as to prevent skin irritation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a strap retainer which can be readily modified by the wearer to change its color scheme or readily modified by the seller to change the displayed logo or trademark.